1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image formation devices, and particularly relates to a paper feeding mechanism of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer typically includes a paper cassette for storing stacks of paper. A feeding roller pulls paper from the paper cassette and feeds the paper into a paper transport path. However, the feeding roller can sometimes pull more than one sheet of paper from the paper cassette at a time, resulting in paper jams.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.